


Thunderstorm Tricks

by captain_kirk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cute bucky, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kirk/pseuds/captain_kirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve teaches Bucky a little trick to help him shake his phobia of thunderstorms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little thing I wrote up really quickly
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: cosmickirk.tumblr.com

Steve woke up to the sound of thunder in the sky. With every clap of lightning he felt a pair of arms squeeze around his hips a little tighter and his partner flinch ever so slightly. He scooted down so that he was face to face with Bucky and their foreheads were pressed together. A quick flash lit up Buck's scared face. Steve planted a quick kiss on his lips. 

"So you're scared of thunderstorms?" Steve chuckled

"It's not funny" Bucky wimpered

Another boom echoed and Bucky buried his face in Steve's neck.

"There's a trick that a friend taught me, he's what you call a thunder expert. But what you do it count the number of seconds between thunder and a lightning to see how far away the storm is."

"That's stupid" Bucky mumbled into Steve.

Thunder crashed above and Steve started counting. He lifted up Bucky's chin so then he was able to kiss him every time he counted

"one"

_kiss_

"two"

_kiss_

"three"

_kiss_

"four" 

He made the last kiss last longer than the rest. Lightning clapped in the distance and Bucky jumped. Steve started to count again. This time he nipped at Bucky's ear lobes after every numer.

"one"

_kiss_

"two"

_kiss_

"three"

_kiss_

"four"

_kiss_

Thunder boomed and he moved down to Buck's neck and then started to count.

"one"

_kiss_

"two"

_kiss_

"three"

_kiss_

"four"

_kiss_

"five"

Steve sucked on Bucky's neck making sure to leave a bright hickie. Steve moved down to Bucky's collarbone as the room lit up once again. Bucky didn't even seem to notice the storm anymore.

"one"

_kiss_

"two"

_kiss_

"three"

_kiss_

"four"

_kiss_

"five"

_kiss_

"six"

Steve finished this round off with another hickie. Bucky moaned slightly and Steve started to make his way down lower but there was no more thunder to queue him. 

"Are you still scared of storms?"

"I can't wait 'til the next one"


End file.
